you didn't see that coming?
by I understood that reference3
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Set before aou.  
Summary: Clint and Bucky both work for hydra after being brainwashed into the perfect weapons. The avengers manage to find him and a romance blooms between the hydra agents and the avengers. (Sorry the summary sucks)

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own any of the character involved, except for the made up hydra agents, they belong to marvel.

Clint POV.

I sat huddled in the corner of our room, if you could call it that, it was a simple stone box just large enough to fit two beds in and a closet. Thought from our last mission were rushing round my head. what could have been done better. How could we have improved. I was constantly trying to make our outcome perfect. Bucky always told me that nothing is perfect, everything and everyone is flawed. I wanted to believe him but he is The winter soldier, he practically tore shield apart. Yes hydra was largely involved but that didn't matter. He almost succeeded except for one problem. That problem was Captain America. Bucky was constantly talking about how great he was. It was always Steve this and Steve that. Well, it was when he remembered. Hydra didn't like us remembering too much of our past lives. They took our memories. Sometimes we would sit and quietly talk about our memories. The ones that we would glimpse every so often. I wish I had someone to talk about like that. I guess that would never happen.

We had been called to the bosses about half an hour ago and now we were just waiting for us to be called in. Bucky was currently spinning aimlessly on a chair, his head laying backwards, staring at the ceiling in complete boredom. I wasn't much different. I had my feet propped up on the table and I was leaning back on the hind legs of the chair, whistling a silent tune. I didn't know what it was called, but I had a vague memory of a red headed woman whistling it as we walked side by side. Maybe it was just a dream. A trick my mind made up due to the lack of company. Either way I cling to it whenever I had the chance to think about it.

The boss walked in to the room bringing us both quickly to our feet in a salute. He dismissed us with a low grunt and a wave of his hand. We both sunk back into our chair, after he had of course. We looked at him expectantly even though we knew what would happen. It was time for our monthly brain washing. Cleansing as they told us. It was like this after every mission we undertook. We came back and we were immediately relieved of any memories from it.

He just looked at us for a few more minutes. His eyes drifted from one to the other. I began to wonder if he would do anything. After a while , or at least what felt like a while, he gave a jerk of his head and we were grabbed by hydra agents. It took all of my skill not to rip them apart. We were dragged to the chairs we sat in and hooked up to the machine. It prwas turned on. I tried my hardest not to scream but it was so hard. The boss whispered something in Bucky's ear and then mine but I could not make it out through the haze and pain.  
Darkness was beginning to take over. Suddenly a huge bang sounded and agents went flying everywhere. I thought I caught a glimpse of gold and red. Green and other colours that mingled together. As darkness grew in my mind, I caught sight of a man standing in front of me, dresses in blue and silver/white. He was gorgeous. I let myself slip into the void that was growing, knowing I had this man, this god with me.  
-

So tell me what you think please. 


	2. Chapter 2

So hi, I'm back. I would just like to say thanks to:

Avengerslover624

MushSpotgoil

Chinchillasrok

For either favouring my story or me.

And thanks to anyone who has read this so far.

The disclaimer is the same as before.

Pietro pov

We were all sitting in avengers tower waiting for any news about the two men we found in the hydra base when we had infiltrated it. Steve was beside himself with worry. Apparently he knew one of the men. Bucky I think his name was. It didn't really matter to me. For some reason I had been drawn to the other man. Once we found them I had gone over to try to release them. This mysterious man who I knew nothing about had looked ready to pass out and I guess that it was true as he did moments after. Before he had though he looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. Pain. There was so much pain in his eyes that it broke my heart. No one should have that much pain in their eyes. However there was something else which seemed out of place. Trust. He seemed to trust me even though we had just set eyes on each other.

I didn't know what to think about that. All I knew is that I had instantly felt concerned about him as if it was my duty to keep him safe from harm. I didn't mind though, I couldn't just ignore him when he had clearly been mistreat. Sure the other one had as well but I didn't really care for him. There was another reason I wanted to look after the mystery man, as I have dubbed him, the longer I thought about it the more I couldn't get him out of my head. He was a gorgeous man and I had a crush on him. This may sound stupid but it was like love at first sight. At least it was for me. He had yet to wake up.

Getting back on topic, this is why we are all sitting round the tower. It has became some sort of a ritual to wait for any news. I hoped they would hurry up. I wanted to see how mystery man is doing.

As if he had read my mind, JARVIS announced that they had woke up so we could go see them. I mean question them.

Clint pov

All I could see was darkness. It was every where. I wasn't sure whether I was dead or just sleeping. Every thing hurt. I know it always felt like this after a brain washing. We usually took a day or to get our head sorted out.

Since I couldn't see anything I decided to see if any other of my senses were not working. I started with feel. I feel pain if that counts. I could also feel a soft, cool fabric underneath me so im guessing im in a bed which is strange as I don't have a bed. I could smell antiseptic and cleanliness which immediately put me on edge. It smelt like a hospital or something close to that. I hated hospitals. Breathing steadily, I tried to listen to any sound that may confirm my suspicions. Nothing. It only just occurred to me that my hearing aids weren't in. Maybe Hydra forgot. Or maybe it was a punishment of some sort.

Since I couldn't hear I decided to try and open my eyes. After a few attempts I managed. Yep a hospital. The whole room was white and bland. Just the way I like it. My head was spinning and I thought I felt a buzzing next to my bed. A nurse came in and started questioning me. I answered as much as I could but I was still pretty out of it. This went on for a few more minutes until the door opened and there he stood. I know my memory was wiped but im sure I saw him after wards. He was just standing in the door way looking at me. I tried to grin but im not sure how effective it was. He seemed to understand though and grinned back. He strolled forward as if he owned the place, grabbed a chair and sat down then he spoke in a Russian accent which made my mind do backflips.

"Hi, im Pietro Maximoff. And you are?" he didn't seem to think he would get an answer but I gave him one. In a pathetic , scratchy voice I said. " Clint Barton". He seemed momentarily surprised but smiled and we just sat in a comfortable silence.

There won't be much angst in the next few chapters but there will be some. Please tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya everyone. Sorry for the gap in the udpdates but ive been busy with school and have no time to myself. Hope you enjoy it.

The disclaimer is the same as before.

Pietro pov

The past few weeks had been sheer bliss. Clint and his friend Bucky had been told to take it easy so they were staying at Avengers tower for the forseeable future. I wasnt the only one that was elated. Good ol' cap was bouncing of the walls at having Bucky back. They claimed they were just friends but... we all knew the truth.

I had been tasked with taking care of Clint and I couldn't be happier than i was at this current moment. I hadn't left his side since he got out of hospital. Maybe its a bit clingy but i cant not stay with him. I honestly believe that,sometime, we may have a thing. Maybe. We hadn't really talked about anythink like that. Whether he had a girl friend, or boyfriend. I didn't want to say since he had lost most of his memory due to whatever hydra had done to him. They had both lost their memories. No one knew what to say to them incase they reacted badly to anytgig we said. It was pretty close sometimes. On occasion they would twitch if you said something but otherwise they were fine. I hoped it wouldn't last for long. It maybseem selfish but we needed information on hydra to be able to shut them down. O couldn't help but sigh. I don't dont't want to hurt clint.

Clint pov.

I had lovved the past few weeks. I got to spend time with not only, bucky but pietro as well. I recently found out he is an avenger named quicksilver. He had a twin named wanda who was called scarrlet witch when she was busy playing superheroes.

The only thing that annoyed me was the fact that they treat us like we were fragile. Everythig they said seemed to be guarded as if they were scared we would rup them apart if we said yhe wrong thing. We got annoyed sometimes and they seemed to catch onto it. We thought they would leave us alone but it seemd to make them want to spend more time with us.

I wasnt complaining as such. It was kinda seeet havig someone care that much about me. Even though my memories were gone i could tell that i hadnt really had that before and i was happy. Gratefull even that they are comfortable enough to show us that they care.

Currently, i was waiting for pietro.I had decided i wanted to ask him out. It may be too soon but i couldn't wait any longer.

I was waiting for another hour before he cane in. Not one to beat around the bush and being the only way i knew how, I shouted. " will you go out with me". There i had daid it. Now, i wait for a responce, hopefully a good one.

So what do ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, im back.

Disclaimers the same as ever.

Pietro pov

What? Did I hear that correctly? Did Clint just ask me out? I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or not. I snuck a look at clints face for confirmation. He had a hopeful look upon his face. There was also something else. Doubt maybe?. I wasn't sure. Either way I needed to answer him before he got the wrong idea. Looking him straight in the eyes I said. "of course I will." I knew I have said the right thing because as soon as I said it his face lit up. He looked like he was about to say something but I spoke up. " So its my turn to surprise you. We are going out. As in on a date. And no im not telling you where. Pick me up at 8." To add to the effect I turned and walked out as smooth and as calm as possible. In reality I was screaming internally. Right now I had a date to organise. Wow I never thought I would say that.

Clint pov

I stood there staring off into the distance after Pietro. Did that really just happen? I hope so cause if it did then... I have a date.. with my crush... tonight. I have to tell Bucky. I was so tempted to scream. Grinning like a madman, I set off in search of my best friend.

After 10 minutes of searching I found him. Lounging in the main floor and pigging out as per usual. Knowing not to sneak up on him, I made myself know. Perhaps too happy though.

"BUCKY! BUCKY! GUESS WHAT?" I screamed at him. He looked towards me with one eyebrow raised. " What?".

"guess who I have a date with!". He caught on straight away and his eyes widened. "No way! Tell me everything." We spent the next half hour talking about my date. What should I wear, how should I act. It took so long because neither of us had much experience in the dating department. None if im perfectly honest. At least that's true for me, I wasn't sure about Bucky. At the end we had came up with a plan for everything. I glanced at the clock and had a heart attack. It was 7:15. I had 45 minutes to get ready. Bucky caught onto my thoughts and we both raced up the stairs so I could get prepared.

So the date will come next.


End file.
